Tant qu'il y aura des Comptoirs, on aura des Héros
by La Friteuse
Summary: Shachi est un jeune interne en chirurgie. Élève de Trafalgar Law, aussi son ami, il se confie aussi à lui, souvent sur ces histoires de cœur, autour d'une bonne pinte. Un soir, Shachi désespère de trouver l'amour, et son homosexualité qu'il cache n'arrange pas les autres. Law lui conseille alors un ambulancier de l'hôpital, Penguin, lui aussi gay.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1.

Après leur service, deux amis décidèrent d'oublier le boulot avec une bonne bière fraîche dans un bar accueillant appeler le "Shinigami". Assis au comptoire, ils commandèrent deux pintes au grand barman aux cheveux vert. Une fois servis ils parlèrent.

Alors toujours célibataire ? Demanda le brun

\- Et oui ! On est tellement pris avec ce boulot ! En plus on a pas le droit de sortir avec les patients, Ça arrange pas les choses

Ces deux hommes assis au comptoire du bar en buvant leur bière, étaient simplement des employés du meilleur hôpital du monde. Et le plus grand médecin n'était pas Dr. House, mais Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law, chirurgien traumatique. Mais laissez moi vous présenter son ami résidant qui travaillait dans son service. Shachi, il était excellent lui aussi dans sa profession, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Law l'avait choisi. Ils s'occupaient eux deux des cas les plus désespérés.

Mais ce n'était pas assez pour Shachi. Certes il aimait beaucoup son boulot, depuis l'enfance il rêvait de devenir chirurgien, il avait non seulement réaliser son rêve, mais en plus il le réalisait avec le plus grand chirurgien du monde, renommé de partout. Dans chaque article écrit sur ce grand ténébreux, il y avait un petit paragraphe dédié à son résidant.

Malgré ses nombreuses réussites, il n'avait toujours pas trouver l'amour, et c'était quelque chose qui le pesait. Il avait souvent rêvé de se retrouver dans une famille, sa famille. Entouré de petits enfants qui lui courraient dans les pattes. Un medecin qui ne trouve pas chaussure à son pied ? Alors que de nombreuses femmes fondent en entendant le nom de cette profession ? Tout à fait normal, Shachi n'aimait pas ce genre là.

Tu connais Penguin ? demanda Law

\- Non, c'est qui ? interrogea Shachi

-Un ambulancier qui travaille dans notre hôpital !

\- Quel rapport avec le fait que je sois encore et toujours seul ?

\- Lui aussi est célibataire, Il est sympa, beau, hilarant et tout à fait ton genre !

\- Alors déjà d'où tu connais "mon genre" ? Et qui te dit qu'il est gay ? T'imagine c'est pas le cas, je vais lui faire du rentre dedans et lui il va le répéter à tout l'hôpital ! Ah non merci déjà que j'assume pas, mais alors pas du tout mon homosexualité, Si il faut en plus que tout le service le sache !

\- Mais non, C'est pas du tout son genre

\- De toute façon tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que j'arrive vers lui en lui disant "Hey ! J'aime les queue ! Tu viens me pénétrer ?" ?

\- Ah c'est toi qui te ferait enculer ? Je suis déçu, dit Law en buvant une gorgé

\- Que tu sois déçu ou pas j'irai pas voir ton Penguin !

\- T'as juste à aller lui proposer une bière !

\- Comme ça ? Genre j'arrive et directe "tu veux une bière ?" ?

\- Oui, Tu sais c'est comme ça que le plupart des gens abordent les personnes qui leur plaisent

\- Qu'est que tu en sais toi de toute façon ? Tu n'es qu'un robot qui na jamais eut personne dans sa vie !

\- Moi c'est un choix de vie, contrairement à toi

\- Ouais mais tu me dit ça mais je n'ai jamais vu ton Penguin !

\- Tu descend en bas, tu le vois, s'il te plait physiquement tu vas lui proposer un café; Rien de plus simple !

\- Ouais t'as raison je vais débarquer comme ça et hurlait "penguin!" dans tout le parking !

\- Oh crois moi que tu le reconnaitra assez facilement ! Bon il est l'heure d'y aller ! On travaille tôt demain !

Shachi et Law réglèrent la note et rentrèrent chez eux chacun de leur côté. Arrivé dans sa grande demeure vide, le médecin se contenta de mettre sa tenue de nuit et de se coucher sagement dans son lit. Le résidant lui, balança ses habits à droite à gauche, et il s'affala sur son matelat. Il se mit dans une position de réflexion allongé, ses mains derrière la tête qui était dirigée vers le plafond, et une jambe sur l'autre.

Son lit lui paraissait incroyablement grand, il voulait qu'il soit remplis. Mais les approches de drague n'était pas son truc. Peut être qu'au shinigami il pourrait faire des rencontres. Mais si il était timide comment faire ? Finalement l'idée de Law n'était peut être pas si idiote que ça. Un café ne l'engageait à rien ! Maintenant il fallait le trouver et lui demander ! Le chirurgien lui avait dit qu'il serait facilement reconnaissable.

Shachi décida de ne plus penser à ça, sinon il risquait de ne pas dormir de la nuit. Il mit son casque et écouta de la musique pour s'endormir. Le lendemain il fut réveillé par l'affreuse sonnerie de son téléphone. Il se leva légèrement, il était affalé en étoile dans son lit, son coussin encore plein de bave.

Il alluma la télé, regarda les cartoons puis mangea ses croissants avec son café. Il était resté un peu enfant au fond de lui. Il se prépara et pris ses clefs pour enfin partir au boulot. En tenue de résident il mit la musique de sa voiture à fond puis il se mit à chanter et danser au volant. Il ne vallait mieux pas être sur les route quand Shachi était dans cet état là.

Il arriva enfin à l'hôpital. Il était plutôt de bonne humeur le matin. Shachi était un homme qui positivait toujours, tout le temps entrain de sourire, sauf quand il était énervé, à ce moment là, il ne fallait pas croiser sa route, mais c'était plutôt rare. Il salua toutes les personnes de son service et se mit à bosser en compagnie de Law.

Alors tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ? Questionna Law

\- Proposer un café à Monsieur l'inconnue ? Ouais je vais peut etre aller le voir ! Jeter un coup d'oeil du moins, Répondit Shachi

\- Très bien ! Tu iras à la pose de seize heures

\- Comment ça tu prend les décisions à ma place ?!

\- Depuis que tu m'as demandé de me charger de ta vie amoureuse ! Rétorqua le docteur tout en écrivant sur un bloc note

\- Mais je t'ai jamais demandé ça !

\- Tiens, dit Law en lui collant le bloc note sur le torse, Va t'occuper du patient de la 309 !

Shachi souffla et s'exécuta. Il décida d'oublier cette histoire pour l'instant, il préférait largement se concentrer sur son travail et donner le meilleur de lui même. Midi sonna et l'estomac du résident gargouilla. Il bipa carrément le docteur, pour lui dire de le rejoindre devant la cafétéria. Une fois installé, Law ne se priva pas d'engueuler son ami.

Combien de fois devrais - je te dire que le bipeur ne sers qu'à des urgences !

\- Mais manger c'est une urgence !

\- Non ! Ton estomac qui crie famine ce n'est pas mon problème !

\- Pff...

\- Alors que comptes tu dire a Penguin quand tu ira le voir ?

\- Alors la aucune idée !

\- Tu devrait réfléchir à ce que tu va dire, te connaissant tu vas sortir une connerie plus grosse que toi

\- Ca ne sert à rien de preparer mes répliques dix ans à l'avance, arrivé devant lui je vais paniquer, alors maintenant laisse moi manger en paix

\- D'accord je ne t'en parle plus, Mais ce soir tu me racontera comment ça s'est passé

Ils reprirent leurs travails calmement. Shachi se balada tranquillement dans les couloirs, aucun bruit ne le dérangeait. Sauf un, le tic tac de l'horloge. Il lui indiquait que l'heure tournait, et qu'on se rapprochait doucement de seize heure. Le résident avait ce bruit en horreur. Ça le stressait au plus au point.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction avec un nom beaucoup trop long

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2.

L'horloge indiqua que seize heures était enfin là. Shachi sursauta quand il entendit son bipeur. C'était un message de Law, qui disait qu'il était seize heure. "manger n'est pas une urgence, mais quand c'est lui qui se sert du bipeur pour dire l'heure, on peut pas contester !". Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais c'est quand le docteur Kobato lui dit qu'il pouvait prendre sa pause, qu'il réalisa. C'était l'heure qu'il aille voir ce dénommé Penguin. Il devait aller proposer un café à ce mec dont il ne connaissait rien.

Comment allait il le reconnaître ? Law disait que ça serait simple, mais bon. Shachi descendit les escaliers, puis il tourna à droite, encore des escaliers, un tour à gauche, un ascenseur, puis de nouveau à droite. Cet hôpital était un vrai labyrinthe. Il réussit enfin au parking où les ambulanciers prennaient leurs pauses. Le résident se fit le plus discret possible.

Il fit mine de prendre l'air, mais il regardait de partout en vérité. Avec ses lunettes de soleil qu'il ne quittait jamais, il était simple de fouiller l'endroit du regard, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il observa le personnel, les uns après les autres, mais rien qui ne pouvait distinguer. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme. Il était plus intrigué qu'autre chose. Une casquette à oreille noir, avec un pompon rouge dessus.

Shachi se disait que ce mec était bizarre, c'était le genre de casquette qu'on achetait aux enfants. Le couvre chef du résident au moins, il était classe ! Puis l'homme se retourna. Il découvrit alors une visière jaune, puis au dessus, un nom écrit. "Penguin". Les yeux du châtain s'écarquillèrent.

"Alors c'est lui ? Penguin ? En même temps avec son nom écrit sur sa casquette, on peut faire difficilement plus remarquable, et plus narcissique par la même occasion !"

Penguin, qui parlait à un collègue se mit a rire par une blague de ce dernier. Le coeur du brun s'arreta pour plus vite accéléré. Ce fut comme une révélation pour Shachi. Une aura semblait se dégager maintenant de l'ambulancier. Son sourire, son sourire ! Comment le décrire ? Il n'y avait pas de mot ! Et ce corp, si viril. Mais ce sourire ! Le résident bavait devant lui. Malheureusement sa pause se termina, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu.

Il retrouva donc Law, ce dernier était contre une rampe, fixant Shachi arriver, un petit sourire, ayant hâte de savoir. Mais le résidant semblait abattu et tirait une sale mine. Arrivé devant le chirurgien, il souffla et s'assit au sol, ses jambes affalées.

Alors ? Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- J'ai pas eu le courage de lui parler...

\- Aller ! Faut pas te laisser abattre !

Law l'aida à se relever et ils se dirigèrent vers un autre couloir. Le chirurgien donna une tape dans le dos de Shachi.

Au fait cette nuit on est de garde ! On va pouvoir parler de tes troubles en ce qui concerne l'amour ! affirma Law d'un ton moqueur

Pour parler, ils s'assirent par terre avec une petite bouteille de coca a la mains. Pendant le service il n'avaient pas le droit a quelque chose qui contenait de l'alcool. C'était compréhensible. Ils passèrent la soirée à manger et discuter. Law remit sur le tapis le sujet de blocage de Shachi.

Explique moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu es descendu au parking, exigea Law

\- En faite, commença Shachi, je me suis mis contre la barrière pour faire comme si je voulais prendre l'air, j'ai regardé partout de moi et je l'ai trouvé, au début je me foutais de lui parce que sa casquette franchement ! On peut pas faire pire !

\- Si tu le dis... commença Law en regardant la casquette de Shachi, Et après ?

\- Il a commencé à rire avec un de ses collègues et la j'ai eu comme un déclic ! Il était magnifique !

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas aller lui parler s'il te plais tant que ça ?

\- Déjà parce que ma pause était finie, et aussi parce que j'aurai jamais osé !

\- Et tu penses aller le revoir ?

\- Je sais pas, de toute façon je n'aurai jamais le courage d'aller lui parler...

\- Ne t'inquiete pas, ça viendra

\- Mouais...

Soudainement, les sirènes d'une ambulance retentirent. Cela fit tourner la tête à Shachi et Law vers la porte d'entrée. Ils se relevèrent d'un coup sec, le sourire aux lèvres, ils furent impatient. Ils avaient passé toute la soirée à ne faire que parler. De temps en temps tourner en rond pour éviter les fourmis.

Ça, c'est pour nous ! Confirma Law

Quand ils virent les lumières bleues pénétrer l'établissement, ils s'empressèrent de sortir. Arrivés sur le parking, ils découvrirent un jeune homme couvert de sang, impossible de distinguer autre chose. Law ordonna à Shachi d'aller vite préparer le bloc opératoire. Ce dernier courut le plus vite possible et installa tout. Penguin sortit le blessé et aida Law a le transporter jusqu'au bloc.

Bon je vous le laisse ! Bonne chance ! Rétorqua Penguin

\- Tu restes ici Penguin ! On a besoin de toi ! Tout le personnel est dans les autres services !

\- Vous voulez pas plutôt que j'aille les chercher ?

\- On a pas le temps ! Tu voudrais quand même pas que cet ado meurt ?!

\- Non pas vraiment...

\- Alors tu te bouges ! Tu es ambulancier tu doit connaitre un minimum de chose ! Alors tu te mets à côté de moi et tu me passes les outils dont j'ai besoin !

\- D'accord...

\- Shachi viens vite m'assister !

\- J'arrive !

L'opération se passa calmement. Penguin stressait un peu, peur de tout faire foirer, mais pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Shachi avait la chance d'avoir une concentration imperturbable, car avoir son ambulancier dans la même pièce que lui pouvait le perturber. Mais non, il resta sur le cas de ce patient. Comme toujours Law s'en sortit bien, très bien.

Okay il ne nous reste plus qu'à recoudre, affirma Law

Tout se fit très bien. Le patient était maintenant stable. Une grosse pression retomba tout à coup. Penguin était plus que rassuré, son coeur battait encore vite mais il se sentait un peu mieux. Le jeune homme fut transporté dans une chambre par Law. Ce qui laissait champ libre à Shachi pour aller parler à l'ambulancier.

Ce dernier était contre un rampe à se remettre de ses émotions. C'est alors que Shachi eut le courage de lui apporter gentiment un café avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Penguin le regarda puis prit le café et en but une gorgée. Le résidant s'appuya à la barrière côté de lui.

Merci.. murmura Penguin

\- Tu l'a mérité ! rétorqua Shachi

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand chose pourtant

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là on aurait était mal Law et moi

\- Si tu le dis

\- Pas tout le monde peut faire ça ! Tu nous as été d'une grande aide

\- ...

\- Je peux t'inviter à déjeuner pour te remercier ?

\- Vu l'heure qu'il est, un petit déjeuner serait plus approprié !

Shachi se retourna vers l'horloge, déjà sept heure du matin. L'opération avait était très longue. Et éprouvante. Ils allaient partir quand Law arriva et les interpela.

Penguin je tenais à te remercier de nous avoir aider ! affirma Law, Vous allez où ?

\- J'emmène Penguin manger un bout pour le remercier ! répondit Shachi

\- Je vois, Mais ne tardez pas trop sinon votre absence se remarquera !

* * *

Bon Dieu de Bonsoir ! Mais que va t-il se passait à ce rendez vous ?!

Si ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review, ça fait plaiz' et surtout ça me rappel qu'il faut que je publie la suite


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour !

Alors il est possible qu'il y est quelque petite incohérence par rapport au monde du travail dans un hôpital, mais faut savoir que je me suis mis à Grey's Anatomy APRES avoir écrit cette fic, donc je me dédouane

Sinon à part ça, bonne lecture, surtout à tous ceux qui si connaissent en hôpitaux et qui vont se dire "non mais tu peux pas faire ça Shachi..."

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Shachi leva le bras pour saluer Law et ils partirent. Penguin et le résidant se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant fort sympathique. Assis sur la terrasse, ils admirèrent le lever du soleil tout en attendant leur commande.

C'est magnifique ! J'aime beaucoup le lever du soleil ! commença Penguin

\- C'est vrai que c'est très beau ! Mais je préfére quand le soleil se couche, les nuages roses bonbon, l'air frais et les étoiles qui sont prête à scintiller !

\- Oui mais, le soleil qui se lève, c'est un nouveau jour qui commence, une nouvelle chance

Shachi fut ébahi par la poésie de Penguin. Mais il fut vite distrait par sa commande qui arrivait. Il se jeta sur son plat, il mourrait de faim. L'ambulancier lui mangeait tranquillement. Le résidant semblait être au septième ciel quand il mangeait.

Rien de mieux que manger après une dure opération ! affirma Shachi avec joie

\- Tu fais souvent des opérations ?

\- Ouais enfin j'assiste Law du moins !

\- C'est déjà pas mal, Je ne pourrais pas faire se métier, cette pression sur les épaules, c'est horrible !

\- Au début c'est vrai que c'est très dur, A ma première opération j'ai failli tourner de l'oeil, Contrairement à toi qui est resté très calme ! Mais avec le temps, les nombreuses opérations ça change, bien sûr y'a toujours une petite peur de perdre le patient, mais on utilise cette peur pour en faire une force

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours...

\- C'est sur quand on perd un patient, on n'est pas de bonne humeur, on est abattu, mais ça nous arrive rarement avec Law comme chirurgien !

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il choisissait lui même son personnel, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui, il est un peu comme dr. House, Sauf que Law est beaucoup plus sérieux ! En même temps dr. House ce n'est qu'une série

\- Tu dois vraiment être bon si le grand chirurgien Dr. Trafalgar D. Water Law t'a choisi !

\- Je me rappelle encore de notre rencontre, J'entrais dans ma troisième année d'interna, donc je travaillait comme interne dans un hôpital, j'étais bien sûr encadré, et j'ai rencontré Trafalgar, je soignais un patient et Law est venu voir son état, il a vu que je l'avais très bien soigné, il m'a regardé, il m'a sourit et m'a dit " Dès que tu auras finis tes études, viens me voir ! Je t'engagerai !" j'étais ébahis ! Et heureux surtout ! J'ai finis mes études, et je suis allé le voir, je me faisais pas trop d'espoire mais il a tenu sa promesse, dès que je suis arriver, il me tendu une tenue d'interne et ma dit "aller enfile ça et rejoins moi, Pose ton sac dans mon bureau, On accrochera ton diplôme au dessus des miens ce soir ," Il m'a fait visiter tout l'hôpital, présenté à ses collègues comme "son interne" et le soir on a accroché mon diplôme ! Je me rappelerai de ça toute ma vie ! Je lui suis tellement redevable

\- Ça se comprend, Tu n'as même pas eu à chercher que tu avais déjà un emplois, Law est vraiment un mec bien

\- Je me rappel encore de la tête que j'avais, explosa de rire Shachi, déjà j'avais des bagues aux dents vertes et roses, j'avais des boutons partout sur le visage et une voix de poissonnière, Qu'est ce que j'avais du mal a me trouver un petit ami !

Soudain Shachi s'arrêta net de rire. Il resta figé sur place et se frappa violemment mentalement. Qu'est qu'il venait de dire ? Mais quel con il faisait ! Penguin lui fronça les sourcils se posant plusieur questions.

Tu es gay ? demanda Penguin

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non je suis hétéro ! J'aime les femmes ! Les seins ! Les vagins ?...

\- Tu peux me le dire tu sais !

\- Non mais non ! Je suis vraiment hétéro ! C'est juste que ma langue a fourché !

\- Bon, si tu le dit ...

Un malaise s'installa ensuite. Shachi se sentais vraiment très con suite à ça. Après avoir fini leur petit déjeuner, ils durent repartirent pour l'hôpital, sous peine d'être en retard. Le trajet se passa plutôt en silence. L'infirmier se baffait mentalement, et violemment. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était con ! Pourquoi avoir réagi comme ça ? Il n'aurait pas du ! Mais bon, chose faite, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Arrivés à l'hôpital, à l'intérieur des locos, il était temps pour eux de se dire au revoir.

Bon beh à plus... Dit Shachi

\- Ouais Salut, Répondit Penguin

L'ambulancier se remit à ses occupations. Le résidant lui, repartit rejoindre son service, l'aire abattu. Il avait laissé passer la chance de sa vie de trouver l'amour. Il le connaissait peut être depuis peu, mais pourtant il sentait déjà que son coeur battait pour lui, peut être peu, très peu, mais il battait quand même.

A l'entrée de son service, il se secoua la tête, et dit bonjour avec gentillesse à tout le monde. Il prit son café, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Law arriva dans le bâtiment deux heures après, pendant la pause de Shachi. Son journal en main, il vit ce dernier, assis sur une chaise, se balançant, avec un café à la main, qui regardait le plafond, soucieux. Le chirurgien se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et ça avait un rapport avec Penguin. Alors il prit place en face de lui, le fixant du regard, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmier s'en rende compte.

Bonjour monsieur ! Comment allez vous ? plaisanta Shachi

-Très bien jeune homme ! Mais vous ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme, Que s'est t'il passé avec Ser Penguin ? suivi le docteur

\- Je n'ai point envie de blablater dessus !

\- Mais vous ais-je donner le choix ? demanda rétoriquement Law

\- On était entrain de manger, puis j'ai dis qu'à l'époque je n'avais pas de petit ami, et la il à compris que j'étais gay, il m'a demandé de confirmer et comme un imbécile j'ai tout de suite proclamer que non... souffla t il

\- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est déprimant ? Tu peux toujours lui dire que tu n'assumes pas

\- Beh enfaite...

\- T'as dit ça d'une façon qui montrait que tu étais gay mais tu lui as assuré que non c'est ça ?

\- Un peu...

\- Tu lui a dit quoi exactement que je puis je voir l'ampleur de ta connerie ?

\- Non je suis hétéro, j'aime les femmes, les seins, les vagins ...

Law enroula son journal et s'empressa de donner un coup sur la tête de Shachi. Ce dernier savait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ?! Avouer à tout bout de chant qu'il aimait les vagins ! Désespérant...

Tu ne veux même pas essayer de t'expliquer avec lui ? interrogea le médecin

\- Non je veux me cacher dans un trou et ne plus jamais en ressortir.. répondit Shachi la tête dans les bras

\- Celui de Penguin ? demanda Law ricanant

Shachi releva la tête et regarda Law d'un air si noir que ce dernier perçut que même derrière les lunettes de le résidant, il se faisait dévisager. Mais il était quand même assez fier de sa blague.

Ce n'est pas vraiment très drôle ! affirma Shachi

\- Je te conseille de t'expliquer avec lui, Après si tu ne m'écoutes pas...

\- Et bien ?

\- Tu finiras tes jours seul, chez toi, regrettant tes soirées passées devant la télé avec plein de chats qui n'auront pas mériter une horrible vie avec toi au lieu de t'envoyer en l'air

\- Heh oh !

\- Aller repars travailler ! Tu réfléchira à tes problèmes ce soir au shinigami avec une bonne bière fraîche

Law tourna les talons et partit joyeusement travailler. Shachi, se releva comme un sac et se dirigea vers le premier patient à soigner. Il regardait l'horloge tourner, espérant que l'heure de sa bière arrive bientôt, mais les aiguilles semblaient le narguer en tournant le plus lentement possible. Ah satané temps ! Jamais la durée qu'il faut !

Mais malgrè qu'il passait lentement, le temps passait quand même. Il fut midi, c'était déjà ça de gagner. Il s'empressa de sortir du service pour manger. Il voulait éviter de passer par le parking des ambulanciers. Alors il se mit à marcher dans le sens inverse. Mais plonger des ses pensées il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à là où il allait. Il se retrouva devant les portes d'entrée d'urgence, là ou les ambulancier prenaient leur pause. Putain ! Il fit demi tour, si même son inconscient s'y mettait il allait pas être mal.

* * *

Laisse une review et le que Dr. Chopper te prendra en consultation


	4. Chapter 4

Salut la famille !

Voici le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qui vous plaira et vous distraira pendant ce confinement.

Law, qu'attends tu pour venir nous sauver du Covid-19 ? On t'attend.

Bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4.

Il s'énerva contre lui même en ville. Mais arrivé devant un macdo son envie de manger prit le dessus. Une fois le ventre bien rempli, il était calme, serein et souriant. Il repartit alors à l'hôpital, il montra bien sa joie en dansant et chantant dans son service. Il se permettait un peu tout arrivé la bas. Les patients retrouvaient le moral quand ils voyaient Shachi avec une telle énergie, l'avoir comme médecin était un vrai plaisir. Law aussi aimait bien le voir dans un tel état.

Shachi finit sa journée un peu après le chirurgien. Ils avaient convenu de se retrouver au bar. Alors l'infirmière fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire, sourire aux lèvres fois son travail finit et l'heure venue, il se changea et partit. En dehors de l'hôpital, il s'étira en soupirant et il se dirigea vers le bar. Fredonnant un peu pour que ça marche soit plus sympathique. Arrivé au Shinigami, il aperçut Law assit en face d'un pompon rouge. Il avait invité Penguin..

Il s'empressa de se cacher discrètement, et d'envoyer un message haineux sur le bippeur de Law. Ce dernier reconnut la sonnerie de son appareil et lut le message. "tu vas souffrire!" Il se contenta de sourire, ranger son bippeur.

Shachi est arrivé !

Il aurait voulu faire faire demi tour puis se barrer. Mais Law avait annoncer son arriver, il n'avait plus le choix. Puis on vit le résidant avancer vers eux. Il posa son sac et s'assit, puis commanda sa bière.

Salut, fut la seul chose qu'il trouva à dire

La soirée se passa telle que Shachi enfiler les bières tout en écoutant sagement Penguin et Law parler de médecine. Il fixait l'ambulancier comme si il allait se volatiliser. Il baissait la tête de temps en temps tout en admirant le sol, soupirant, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Une envie de trancher la gorge du chirurgien avec un de ses scalpels le prenait à chaque fois qu'il voyait son sourire narquois. Il évitait de boire une gorgée dans ces moments là, ne voulant pas trop casser de verre.

Est ce que ça va Shachi ? demanda Law sur un ton sarcastique

\- Oui ! Merci ! répondit Shachi énervé contre ce dernier

\- Il est toujours nerveux quand il est avec des gens qu'il ne connait pas trop ! Expliqua le chirurgien

\- Ne parle pas de moi comme si j'étais un gamin ! Lui dit Shachi en lui donnant un sauvage coup de pied

\- Si c'est comme ça ! rétorqua Law en se levant, J'y vais ! J'opère tôt demain ! Penguin, ce fut un plaisir de boire une bière avec toi, Shachi, on se voit demain, arrive pas trop en retard

Puis Law tourna les talons, et repartit avec un petit sourire sadique. Shachi le voyait s'éloigner lentement, sa silhouette se perdait dans la fumée. Le résidant ferma les yeux fronçant les sourcils se demandant pourquoi avoir fait une telle connerie. Si il l'avait simplement fermée, le chirurgien serait toujours avec lui, et il ne se retrouverait pas seul avec Penguin. Il se retourna alors vers l'ambulancier qui prenait une gorgée de sa bière.

Bon, il ne reste plus que nous deux, qu'est ce que je fais ? Je devrais peut être dire que je suis désolé pour hier.. Je lui dis que je suis gay du coup ? Beh oui sinon pourquoi je lui dirais pardon ? Je suis con ou quoi ?! Bon mais je lui dis comment? Tu sais quoi Shachi ? T'es chiant ! Dis lui simplement puis c'est bon ! Tu vas pas non plus écrire un roman pour t'excuser ! Aller porte ton courage !

Après une longue, très longue et violente réflexion, Shachi se décida enfin à demander pardon à Penguin. Pendant que l'ange passait, il réfléchissait à une phrase courte et simple à lui dire. Il prit une grande respiration et lui dit.

Ecoute Penguin, je suis désolé pour ce matin, j'assume pas vraiment d'être gay alors quand tu me l'as demandé de but en blanc je savais pas quoi répondre alors j'ai sorti la première connerie qui m'est venue à l'esprit...

\- C'est pas grave je comprends...Allez viens on y va, je te raccompagne !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient dans la rue, il faisait déjà nuit noire et peu de personnes passaient par le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés. Le silence régnait entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit chat vienne perturber leur balade. Il fit simplement renverser quelque chose par terre, mais cela eut le don de faire sursauter Shachi qui hurla en sautant dans les bras de Penguin. Ce dernier fut surpris et vit le chat passer devant eux. Il explosa de rire quand il se rendit compte que le résidant a eu une peur bleue à cause d'un chaton.

Shachi remit les pieds au sol qu'il fixait honteux, les joues roses. Penguin, lui, riait toujours à coeur joie, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, ce qui géna et énerva encore plus le résidant. Arrivés devant l'immeuble de ce dernier, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'ambulancier semblait s'être calmé, malgré qu'il ait toujours un immense sourire. Shachi détourna le regard vers le sol.

J'ai les nerfs sensible, je sursaute devant n'importe quoi... expliqua Shachi

\- C'est encore une de tes excuses parce que tu n'assume pas ? sourit Penguin

\- ...

\- J'ai trouvé ça mignon !

Shachi cherchait mais ne trouvait pas trop en quoi s'être ridiculisé de cette manière était mignon. Plongé dans sa réflexion, il ne fit même pas attention, Penguin se rapprochait dangereusement de lui, quand il s'en rendit enfin compte, et qu'il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à l'ambulancier, il devint étonnement rouge. Une mèche de cheveux vint perturber ce moment en se mettant en travers du visage de le résidant. D'un simple geste du doigt, Penguin replaça l'élément perturbateur à sa place, il ricana, puis reprit sa route.

Bonne soirée !

Shachi resta planté là un petit moment, mais il finit par rentrer la clef dans la serrure pour rentrer chez lui et se coucher dans son lit. Malheureusement il cogita toute la nuit en repensant à Penguin et il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Le lendemain, quand il ouvrit les yeux, il aperçut l'heure. Il écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de retirer la couette qui était sur lui. Pas le temps de déjeuner devant les cartoons aujourd'hui !

Il fila sous la douche, il frotta intensément son corp et ses cheveux puis finit par se laver les dents pendant que l'eau effaçait toute trace de mousse. Quand il sortit de la douche, avec une simple serviette attachée à la taille, et qu'il coiffait ses cheveux qu'il avait mis d'un côté pour les brosser, trop raides à son goût, il les ébourriffa un coup puis partit se mettre en route au plus vite.

Arrivé à l'hôpital, il ne prit pas la peine de saluer les personnes qu'il croisait, ses collègues comprendraient sûrement qu'il était en retard, vu la vitesse à laquelle il courrait. Il s'empressa de se rendre dans les vestiaires pour se changer, et alors qu'il retirer son t shirt pour mettre celui conforme aux résidant, quelqu'un de particulier vint l'interrompre.

Shachi ? interpella l'ambulancier

\- Ah salut Penguin ! répondit il en se retournant, je suis désolé mais je suis vraiment en retard j'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler !

\- Mais, commença l'ambulancier avant de se faire interrompre

\- Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ? demanda l'infirmier en mettant son t shirt face à lui

\- Euh... Dix neuf heure je crois

\- Parfait ! Je passerai te prendre à et quart, alors à ce soir !

* * *

Good ! Laissez une petite review si ça vous à plus


	5. Chapter 5

Vas-y en faite j'ai rien à dire. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Penguin n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shachi était déjà en train de partir en courant vers le bloc. Ce dernier arriva enfin là-bas, il s'empressa de se laver les mains correctement, mettre son masque et ses gants, puis il rejoignit Law qui avait déjà ouvert la personne à opérer. Il avait l'air impassible, mais l'infirmier savait bien qu'il allait se prendre un savon après l'opération. Il s'installa alors au côté du chirurgien l'air de rien, puis il attendit les ordres.

Tu es en retard Shachi, fit remarquer Law

\- Oui, je sais, je suis désolé.

\- Pourtant, je t'avais mis en garde hier, que s'est il passé ?

\- Je n'ai pas été assez vigilant, je me suis couché un peu tard.

\- Tu ne fais pas honneur à la ponctualité.

\- Je sais...

Le reste de l'opération se déroula tranquillement et normalement, et après cette dernière, les deux amis se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria pour manger et récupérer. Bien que l'heure du repas soit le moment préféré de la journée de Shachi, Law ne se priverait pas de le sermonner sévèrement, et ça l'infirmier le savait pertinemment, alors il réfléchissait à une parade pour l'éviter le plus possible. Il le rejoignit à sa table, et sentit déjà le regard lourd du chirurgien sur lui.

Tu sais très bien que j'ai une sainte horreur que tu arrives en retard, surtout pour une opération !

\- Oui, je sais, j'allais arriver avant que tu ouvre le patient, mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps au vestiaire.

\- Quel genre de contretemps ?

\- Penguin voulait me parler.

\- C'est pas vrai ?

Tout de suite, Law avait l'aire beaucoup plus intéressé par ce que disait Shachi, et il avait presque oublié que ce dernier était arrivé en retard. Le résidant, plutôt fier de son effet, cacha du mieux que possible son sourire de réussite. Le savon, ça serait pour un autre jour ! Mais maintenant, il ne fallait pas gaffer sur ce qu'il allait dire ensuite, ne pas lui rappeler son retard.

Si

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il n'a pas eu le temps de parler que je lui ai proposé de sortir ce soir

\- Ne fais pas durer le suspense comme ça ! Qu'a t-il répondu ?

\- En Fait, je ne lui ai pas tellement demandé son avis, je lui ai demandé à quelle heure il terminait ce soir et je lui ai dit que je passerai le prendre, et je n'ai pas écouté sa réponse.

\- Ah...

\- Quoi ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si la chose qu'il voulait te dire, c'est que tu ne lui plaisais pas vraiment ?

Shachi devint blanc comme un cachet. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette éventualité. Il fixa Law sans vraiment le voir pendant quelque temps avant de concentrer son attention sur son assiette, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Trafalgar avait conscience qu'il avait peut-être dit ça brutalement, il aurait dû prendre des pincettes, cela lui échappait souvent qu'il était le seul à être maître de ses sentiments.

Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, autant il était venu te dire qu'il avait passé une super soirée

\- Je suis pas sûr, je n'ai rien dit de la soirée

\- Finis ton repas, tu verra ça plus tard

\- J'irai le voir après

Shachi et Law finirent leur repas en parlant de certains patients dont ils devaient s'occuper cette après-midi. Après que Trafalgar ait expliqué à son résidant où inciser la personne de la chambre 254, grâce à son steak qui représentait le foie, le garde-malade n'avait plus tellement faim. Mais il finit quand même en vitesse son repas avant que ce dernier ne remonte dans sa gorge, il but un grand verre d'eau et partit à la recherche de Penguin.

Penguin ! cria Shachi en courant vers lui

\- Salut Shachi, t'as l'aire toujours aussi pressé que ce matin

\- Il fallait que je te parle à propos de ce soir !

\- Ah oui ! Vu comme tu t'es sauvé, j'ai pas pu dire grand chose

\- Oui, j'en suis désolé, mais avec deux minutes de retard de plus, c'est moi qui me serais retrouvé à me faire charcuter par Law

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire du coup ?

\- J'ai pas trop eu le temps de te demander ton avis, tu as peut-être quelques choses de prévu ce soir ?

\- Non, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai bien aimé que tu m'en dise plus sur notre soirée !

\- Alors tu es d'accord ? Super ! J'avais pensé à un resto japonais.

\- C'est d'accord, j'n'ai jamais eu de rencard dans un restaurant japonais.

\- Rencard ?

\- C'est bien un rencard que tu me proposes, non ?

\- Oui oui !

\- Super ! À ce soir alors

\- Ouais ! Dix-neuf et quart ici

\- Mh.. Je préférerais rentrer me changer, tu passes me prendre chez moi à vingt heures ?

\- Ca marche !

\- Tiens je te passe mon adresse, t'as un stylo ?

Shachi sortit de sa tenue d'infirmier un stylo bleu et un petit bout de papier puis il tendit le tout à Penguin qui s'empressa de noter son adresse dessus. Il tendit la feuille au résidant avant de repartir à son travail. Ce dernier regarda l'adresse, il y avait en dessous le numéro de téléphone de l'ambulancier, il enregistra tout ça dans son téléphone, se connaissant, il allait perdre le papier en cour de route.

Il sifflota sa joie dans les corridors de l'hôpital, il cherchait Law avec entrain pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Penguin, surtout pour lui dire qu'il s'était trompé, bon il n'avait pas vraiment eu tort puisqu'il n'avait fait qu'une hypothèse, mais c'était mieux que rien pour Shachi, puisque Dr. Trafalgar n'avait jamais, au grand jamais tort.

Fièrement, il entra dans une des chambres de l'hôpital, là ou Law examinait le patient. Il sourit discrètement pour montrer qu'il était plutôt content. Bien sûr, le médecin s'en rendit compte. Il n'y prêta pas attention juste pour énerver son ami qui se mettait à siffloter et à tousser pour se faire remarquer. Mais Trafalgar était déterminé à ignorer son ami. Cela faisait bien rire la patiente qui connaissait le résidant et le chirurgien depuis un certain temps.

Je sais déjà, pas besoin de te tortiller dans tous les sens pour que je te pose des questions, expliqua Law sans même le regardait

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Râla Shachi, Comment ?!

\- J'ai croisé Penguin dans les couloirs, il m'a tout raconté.

\- C'est pas drôle...

\- Mais tu peux me dire comment tu prévois de faire pour que cette soirée soit inoubliable.

\- Pour que vous caftiez tout à Penguin à la pause-café comme une commère ? Ah non merci

Law ria et reprit son travail. Shachi boudait un peu contre lui, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'un patient de la 221 dans le bâtiment b, ne fasse des convulsions. C'était le début d'une longue journée. Quand le soleil était au bout de sa course et que les aiguilles n'avaient cessées de tourner, Shachi sortit enfin de l'hôpital. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure pour se préparer. Il se fit craquer le dos, les doigts et le cou pour passer la douleur.

Il prit sa douche et fit bien attention de choisir un gel douche et un shampoing qui sente bon et qui donne envie de le croquer, comme saveur chocolat chaud. Ensuite, il sécha ses cheveux et leur donna du volume. Il finit par mettre un pantalon ainsi qu'un veston noir qui faisait ressortir la chemise blanche qu'il avait repassé exprès pour l'occasion. Puis sa touche finale, du parfum, doux mais viril.

Il regarda l'heure, il était en avance, il ne gâcha pas sa chance, il prit ses clefs de voiture puis partit. Sur le chemin, il passa au lavage auto, et alors que sa voiture prenait un soin qu'elle méritait depuis quelque temps déjà, Shachi s'arrêta dans une station-service. Il prit une canette de Monster rouge, des chewing-gums à la fraise, et même s'il trouvait ça gênant des capotes Durex.

Il valait mieux prévoir. Bien que Penguin n'était pas du genre à avoir une MST, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être rempli de liquide blanc. Une fois ses achats faits, il reprit sa voiture et partit en route chercher l'ambulancier. Il attendit une quinzaine de minutes, il était vraiment en avance, puis voilà qu'arrivait son rencard.

* * *

TOUJOURS SE PROTEGER. Si vous avez un truc à dire, contrairement à moi, laisser une petite review.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut, commença Penguin en attachant sa ceinture, je t'ai pas fait attendre ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Je viens juste d'arriver.

\- Tant mieux

Il est dangereux de commencer une relation en mentant, mais Shachi préférait une petite déformation de la vérité que de passait pour un blaireau qui attend comme un chien devant sa gamelle, de ses propres dires bien-sur. Ils furent vite arrivés au restaurant. Ils s'installèrent sur une table calme que Shachi avait prit le temps de réserver, il mangeait souvent dans ce restaurant, alors il avait le droit à quelques privilèges de client fidèle.

Penguin portait pour cette soirée un jean bleu foncé ainsi qu'une chemise noire qui faisait ressortir son teint blanc. Bien entendu, comme Shachi, il portait sa fidèle casquette. La serveuse vint leur apporter les menus pour qu'ils puissent choisir leur repas, mais l'ambulancier semblait perdu.

Tu n'as jamais manger japonais ?

\- Je dois avouer que non, le seul endroit où j'ai vu des sushis c'est dans les émojis de mon téléphone

Shachi ria, - C'est pas grave je vais t'expliquer, les sushis ce sont des boules de riz avec un morceau de saumon par dessus, les makis c'est des bouts de saumons, ou autre comme concombre entouré des riz enrouler dans une algue noir, les onigiris ce sont des grosses boules de riz ou l'on met ce qu'on veut dedans, sucré comme salé, et les ramens ce sont des soupes, beaucoup d'eau chaude avec des nouilles et des légumes

\- Je viens juste d'arriver.

\- C'est pour ça que les japonais vivent plus longtemps, il y a encore plein d'autres choses à goûter, mais pour ce soir, ça sera déjà beaucoup.

\- Tu me conseilles quoi ?

\- Hmm.. une soupe ramen, un bol de riz blanc, six makis au saumon, six sushi et trois onigiri au poulets

\- Ca fait beaucoup

\- C'est une nourriture très légère alors faut pas se priver

\- Très bien alors je vais suivre tes conseils, et en boisson ?

\- Le thé est très bon, mais le sake c'est meilleur et typique d'un bon repas japonais

\- C'est de l'alcool ?

\- Oui, c'est un alcool fort fait à base de riz qui peut se boire chaud ou froid

\- Eh bien tu t'y connais bien en repas japonais ! remarqua Penguin

\- Je suis d'origine Japonaise, du coup j'ai été élevé dans la culture japonaise de A à Z

\- Et tu portes des lunettes de soleil pour cacher tes yeux bridés ? ria Penguin

L'ambulancier avait voulu faire un brin d'humour, mais il avait touché un point sensible. Shachi retira doucement ses lunettes tout en fermant les yeux, puis il releva la tête pour montrer à Penguin. Ce dernier était bouche bée, en effet, il avait les yeux bridés, ce qui attiser les moqueries de ses camarades quand le châtain était petit.

J'ai commencé à mettre des lunettes de soleil en entrant au collège, mais en cours je devais les enlever alors je me suis laissé pousser les cheveux pour essayer de les dissimuler, ça a pas vraiment marché. Quand je suis sorti du lycée, je ne les ai jamais enlevées devant personne

\- On se moquait de toi à l'école ?

\- Oui, avec le temps ça s'est atténué, mais parfois, j'ai encore des remarques de ce genre quand je n'arrive pas à cacher mes yeux

\- Je suis désolé

Malheureusement, la serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Le châtain remit vite ses lunettes. La serveuse repartit avec les menus pour les laisser. Penguin était un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir remis en tête des souvenirs douloureux pour Shachi.

Ce n'est pas très grave

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, je comprends que ça n'a pas du être facile... murmura Penguin

\- Tu as déjà eu des complexes sur ton physique que tu ne pouvais pas changer ?

\- Mes cheveux et mes yeux aussi...

\- Tes yeux ? demanda Shachi surpris, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tes yeux ?

Penguin releva doucement la visière jaune de sa casquette et d'un regard, il fixa l'infirmier qui était bouche bée. Tout d'abord, il remarqua les sourcils orange de l'ambulancier, il était donc roux. Et deuxièmement il vit ses yeux. Mon Dieu, ses yeux. Ils étaient tellement beaux, tellement perçants, Shachi avait l'impression de voir le reflet de l'âme de Penguin.

Mais pourquoi complexer sur une telle magnificence ? Ses yeux étaient emplis de cristaux. Simplement, l'un d'eux était un saphir tandis que l'autre était une émeraude. Magnifiques, mais différents. Si vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris, Penguin avait un œil bleu et un œil vert, mais qu'ils étaient beaux ! Ils brillaient de mille feux. Shachi ne pouvait faire autrement que de les regarder avec la bouche ouverte. Mais il fut ramené sur terre quand l'ambulancier baissa sa visière pour cacher ce qu'il appelait une abomination.

Non ! cria l'infirmier, laisse moi les regarder encore !

\- Désolé Shachi, mais mes yeux ne sont pas un spectacle de cirque qu'on regarde tout ça parce que c'est bizarre.

\- Tu as une hétérochromie aussi appelée heterochromia iridis qui n'est pas commun chez les humains ainsi que chez les chats, les chiens, les rats saufs chez les Husky, pendant que des personnes aux yeux marron se plaignent de vouloir avoir les yeux d'une autre couleur, toi tu as la chance d'avoir les deux plus populaires, du bleu et vert ! Ce n'est en aucun cas un abomination, c'est même un don du ciel ! Comme tes cheveux roux ! Vous n'êtes plus qu'un pourcent sur la Terre, et c'est une couleur magnifique au soleil.

\- Je- Je sais pas quoi dire là...

Shachi attrapa la main à Penguin, - Chaque personne est unique Penguin, mais toi tu l'es plus par ta couleur de cheveux et tes yeux de couleurs différentes ! Sois en fier ! Et si quelqu'un te fait du mal à ce sujet, qu'est ce que je dis ? Si quelqu'un ose te faire du mal, pour n'importe quoi, je m'occuperai personnellement de lui péter la gueule !

La serveuse arriva à ce moment-là, et par peur de Shachi, elle n'osa même plus bouger. Le résidant la regarda, il lâcha la main de Penguin et laissa la jeune femme faire son travail, elle hésita quelques secondes puis posa les plats. L'ambulancier était un peu rouge de gêne, et le garde-malade n'osa plus bouger, il souffla et se dit qu'il avait été ridicule.

Merci... murmura Penguin, on ne m'as jamais défendu comme ça.

\- Tes yeux sont magnifiques, je n'avais jamais était absorbé comme ça

Gêné par les propos de Shachi, l'ambulancier prit une gorgée de saké, et par la même occasion, il goûta l'alcool japonais. C'était vraiment bon, le liquide lui réchauffait le fond de la gorge. Content, le résidant lui demanda son avis.

Alors ? Tu aimes ça ?

\- Oui, c'est vraiment bon, répondit Penguin

Le sourire aux lèvres, le châtain fît goûter tout ce qu'il pouvait à celui qui pourrait devenir plus que son ami. Ils finirent vite le repas en parlant de toutes les spécialités japonaise qui pouvaient exister. L'ambulancier était absorbé par les paroles de lu résidant, et il lui posais des questions sur la préparation des plats.

Il faut vraiment que tu m'apprennes à cuisiner toutes les spécialités japonaises, exigea Penguin

\- Tu cuisines ?

\- Oui, j'adore ça, expliqua l'ambulancier, la cuisine c'est une passion pour moi

\- Mais c'est génial, j'adore manger moi !

Penguin rit et la soirée se finit bien. Comme tout gentleman qui se respecte, Shachi paya l'addition, puis il raccompagna l'ambulancier jusque chez lui. Ce dernier, pour le remercier, l'embrassa tendrement, puis lui sourit avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez lui. Le résidant, lui, eut un sourire béat avant de démarrer son automobile. Il se coucha très content de sa soirée.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

La tension est normale, expliqua le résidant

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi Shachi, contredit le chirurgien.

\- Bah là, vous n'avez pas trop le choix, c'est marquer sur la machine

\- Le gris, c'est plus beau que le vert et le bleu

\- Quoi ? Shachi ne comprenait pas trop ce que lui racontait Trafalgar

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a jamais dit que tu te battrais pour mes beaux yeux ? demanda Law avec un sourire malicieux

Shachi souffla de désespoir. Sa vie n'aurait aucun mystère pour Law, jamais. Le gris, c'est plus beau que le vert et le bleu le résidant releva la tête et accepta son sort. Après quelques heures, il commençait à fumer de colère.

Tu sais Shachi, les yeux gris c'est rare aussi, tu ne me trouves pas unique ?

\- Arrêtez, vous me gonflez.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, tu es tellement drôle quand tu t'énerves, tu deviens tout rouge et ta voix monte dans les aigues quand tu parles.

\- Moquez-vous si vous le voulez, mais vous devrez avouer que j'ai fait très bonne impression devant Penguin et que je suis sûre que vous pensiez que je me ridiculiserais !

Law prit quelques seconde face à Shachi pour l'observait. Ce dernier levait le menton et lui tenait tête. En temps normal, le résidant aurait dit d'arrêter avec une voix cassée, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette fois-ci, il était confiant. Trafalgar, avec plus d'un tour dans sa manche, trouva une repartie, certes, peu convaincante, mais assez bien pour agacer le châtain.

Et mes cheveux ? D'accord, ils ne font pas parti du minorité, mais c'est beaucoup d'entretiens, tu sais !

Mission accomplie. Shachi souffla et repartie. Le chirurgien fut satisfait et reparti à son travail. Le résidant marchait vite des les corridors tout en jurant à voix basse pour que personne ne l'entende, il maudissait Trafalgar qui ne faisait que se moquer de lui. À midi, il se fit biper par ce dernier qui l'appelait à table. Ce n'est pas du genre de Law d'utiliser le matériel de l'hopital à des fins personnels, surtout pour dire à l'infermier d'aller manger, mais vu qu'il l'avait énerver et que le chatain avait surement oublié sa faim à cause de sa colère, il pouvait bien faire ça.

Effectivement, Shachi se rendit compte que son ventre gargouillait et qu'il faisait un bruit de moteur qui résonnait dans tout le service. Affamé, il défila les escaliers en direction de la cafétéria, mais sur une des millions de marches qui ne cessait de se multiplier pour le tenir au plus loin de son repas, se trouver Penguin. Il s'arrêta net et ne manqua pas de tanguer. Heureusement, l'ambulancier le rattrapa dans sa chute.

Merci ! le remercia l'infermier

\- Fais attention quand tu descends les escaliers, c'est dangereux !

\- On est dans un hôpital, si je tombe, j'suis pas loin des urgences, ria Shachi

\- Très drôle, fais attention quand même, pourquoi tu étais si pressé ?

\- C'est l'heure de manger !

\- Irrécupérable, bon vas-y, je ne voudrais pas retarder ton affaire importante.

\- Viens manger avec nous, ça ferait très plaisir à Law

\- Je vais pas vous déranger

\- Mais si, viens

Shachi attrapa la main de Penguin et recommença à descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse accompagnai de l'ambulancier. Arrivé à la cafétéria, l'infirmier rejoint vite Law suivi du roux, ils s'assirent avec le chirurgien qui lisait son journal et qui n'avait même pas encore remarquer la présence de l'intrus.

Ah te voilà enfin Shachi, ton repas va refroidir, commença Law, puis il faut que tu me dise comment tu prévois de passer ton troisième rendez vous avec Penguin, je ne t'apprend rien en te disant que c'est le plus important, c'est là où les choses devienne interressante, il faut que tu trouves un moyen d'arriver dans son lit

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, il est là

Law baissa son journal et effectivement, il vu Penguin. Shachi avait enfin trouvé un moyen de mettre Trafalgar mal à l'aise, depuis le temps qu'il travailler avec lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu gêné, et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le mettre en mauvaise posture. Que l'on se comprenne bien, le résidant était un garçon qui se mettait dans l'embarra très facilement, et le chiurgien se moquait vite de lui. Hors, le châtain voulait se venger, le docteur avait lui-même crée cette chance.

Parfait ! Penguin, que devrait faire Shachi pour qu'il devienne irrésistible à tes yeux et qui t'oblige à le trainer dans ton lit pour passer la nuit entière à faire l'amour avec lui ?

Mais n'oublions pas que c'était de Law qu'on parlait. Il était presque impossible de le gêner. Et avait retourner la situation contre Shachi. Maintenant non seulement il était mort de honte, mais pour le pauvre Penguin cela devait être bien pire. Bien sûr Trafalgar ne posait pas cette question sérieusement, mais c'était sa manière de dire à Shachi que c'était bien tenté, mais qu' il en fallait plus pour installer un mal aise en lui.

Aller les enfants, je rigole, faite pas cette tête, dit Law

\- Law, vous abusez quand même, répliqua Penguin

\- Arrêtez de vous plaindre et mangez, il faut prendre des forces pour sauver des vies

Sur ce, ils finirent leur repas en silence, pendant que Law finissait son journal. Quand Penguin et Shachi avaient fini de manger, le résidant prétexta de raccompagne son ami au parking pour échapper à cette ambiance. À peine sorti de la cafétéria, le châtain souffla son désespoir.

Je suis désolé, commença ce dernier, je pensais pas qu'il partirait aussi loin

\- Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a toujours était comme ça, fit remarquer Penguin, dix coups d'avance sur tout le monde

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu le connais ?

\- Quelques années ouais, je l'avais croiser quelques fois au boulot, puis un soir j'étais au Shinigami et il m'a vu et on s'est mis a discuter, on est devenu ami

\- Ah je vois

Arrivait au parking, Shachi fut gênait, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, à part préciser qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, chose évidente, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autres. C'est alors Penguin, qui prit la relève, il embrassa le chatain et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Bien sûr, après ce tendre baisé, la journée aller être bonne.

Mais il fallait toujours qu'il l'invite, et il n'avait plus trop d'idée. Il l'avait invité à prendre un café, à manger au resto, que lui restait il comme option ? Un vrai restaurant chic ? Il ne serait pas à l'aise. Un cinéma ? Il ne pourrait pas parler ensemble, et aucun film d'horreur n'était à l'affiche. Une fête foraine ? Peut-être que Penguin ne supportait pas les manèges à forte sensation. Il ne savait pas trop, mais il trouverait bien.

* * *

Law ne semble pas connaître la gène ici. Pauvre Shachi, espèrons qu'il s'en sorte mieux pour ses prochains rdv avec le Penguin


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Shachi se baladait tranquillement dans les corridors de l'hôpital à la recherche de quelques choses à faire. Il avait fait le tour de tous les patients, fais les analyse à faire, et aucune chose n'avait bouger. Law n'avait pas besoin de lui. Visiblement, sa journée était reposante. Ce qui lui laisser l'esprit libre pour réfléchir à son troisième rendez vous avec Penguin.

Vers dix-sept heures, sa journée de travail était terminée. Il décida de faire un tour au parking des ambulances pour aller voir Penguin. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir aujourd'hui. Il savait maintenant quoi faire pour leur troisième rendez-vous. Plein d'assurance, il dévala les marches d'escalier et fit un dérapage avec ces baskets devant son rencard.

Très jolie dérapage, lui fit remarqua Penguin

\- Merci ! J'ai beaucoup réfléchis pour notre troisième rendez-vous, j'ai trouvé plusieurs idées, j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et finalement, j'ai trouvé la solution !

\- Et donc ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

\- C'est ça ta super solution dont t'as réfléchis toute la journée ? Ricana Penguin

\- Oui, ça sert à rien de me prendre la tête pendant des heures alors que j'ai juste à te demander, au moins je suis sûre que ça te plais !

\- Effectivement, c'est une bonne idée. Affirma l'ambulancier en réfléchissant, et bien, c'est vrai que moi, j'avais aussi une petite idée de ce qu'on pourrait faire

\- Je t'écoute, dit Shachi enjoué.

\- J'aimerais t'emmener chez moi, et te faire la cuisine

\- Mais c'est génial !

\- Très bien, ria Penguin, vient vers dix-sept heures trente

\- J'apporte le vin.

\- À toute à l'heure alors

Shachi repartit chez lui avec le sourire aux lèvres, non seulement, il allait passer la soirée avec Penguin, mais il allait aussi goûter à sa cuisine. Il appela Law durant sa pause, et lui demandait des noms de bonne bouteille de vin. Après avoir était bien conseillait, il se jeta sous la douche et chanta "I want to break free", ainsi que "Staying in alive". Ensuite, il se parfuma et chercha quelque chose à porter dans sa penderie.

Il finit par trouver sa vieille combinaison blanche de la marque " Heart Pirate ". Une marque de vêtement allemande qui lui avait été conseillé par Trafalgar Law. Il disait que la qualité était très bonne et qu'il appréciait l'esthétique. Le logo était un espèce de virus qui souriait, et la plus part des habits comportais du jaune, la couleur préféré du chirurgien. Tous ses éléments réunirent faisait qu'il y trouver son bonheur le plus total.

Shachi s'y était alors essayé. Il avait apprécié la légèreter et l'amplitude du tissue. Après s'être sécher le corps et les cheveux, il enfila la combinaison. Il ne restait plus qu'à se peigner ses mèches châtain claire et à leur donner du volume avant de partir. Il prit les clefs de sa voiture et le voilà partie pour le vignoble le plus proche.

Il compara plusieurs bouteille avant de se rendre compte que si il ne se dépêchait pas, il serait en retard. Faute qu'il voulait éviter le plus possible. Il prit la bouteille qui lui semblait la meilleure d'après les goûts de Law, et il se mit en route. Il pria pour que tous les feux soient verts. Il ne restait plus qu'à se peigner ses mèches châtain claire et à leur donner du volume avant de partir.

Une fois devant la porte du bâtiment de Penguin, il se mit à monter les escaliers trois par trois avants d'arriver essoufflé devant l'appartement. Il frappa à la porte, haletant. Quand l'ambulancier ouvrit, le résidant se fonda en mille excuse.

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard, j'ai mis du temps à chercher une bonne bouteille

\- Shachi, tu n'as que quinze minutes de retard

\- C'est beaucoup quinze minutes de retard !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis très patient, je t'en pris, entre

Les yeux de Shachi firent le tour de l'appartement rapidement. C'était un appart modeste mais moderne. Loin d'être aussi bordélique que lui, Penguin avait une déco très différente du châtain. Il y avait quelques plantes vertes, quelques tableaux de paysage, et plusieurs bibliothèques remplis de livre en tout genre.

Penguin invita Shachi à s'asseoir pendant qu'il déboucher la bouteille de vin. Le résidant était même impressionner par la vaiselle. Le couteau la cuillère et la fourchette aller ensemble, fait improbable pour le châtain qui se contentait parfois de couvert en plastique pour manger. L'ambulancier lui servit un verre de vin et le servit.

Un roti de boeuf saignant et tendre. Shachi ne se fit pas prier pour goûter. Le plat dégagé une odeur esquisse. Le bout de viande fondit dans la bouche de l'infermier. La saveur onctueuse lui chatouiller les papilles. C'était tellement bon qu'il avait fermer les yeux pour apprécier plus en profondeur. Il gémit.

Je rêve ou tu viens de gémir ? demanda Penguin amusé

\- C'est bien meilleur que le sexe ! répondit simplement Shachi

\- Pardon ? ricana l'ambulancier

\- Désolé c'est sorti tout seul, c'est vraiment délicieux ! Faut que tu démissiones et que t'ouvre un resto !

\- Merci, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, j'ai jamais mangé un repas aussi bon ! Et je pèse mes mots

\- Merci mais la cuisine c'est juste une passion, un passe temps, c'est pas grand chose

\- Crois-moi pour quelqu'un comme moi qui est habitué au surgeler, ça c'est le paradis !

Shachi continua de vanter la nourriture de Penguin tout en l'ingurgitant en appréciant chaque bouchée. Il n'en fut que déçu quand il avait terminé le plat. L'ambulancier fut flatté, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le complimente sur sa nourriture. Il cuisinait quotidiennement, mais seulement pour lui. Il était alors heureux de partager ses créations surtout avec une personne comme Shachi qui apprécié énormément son art.

C'était délicieux ! annonça le résidant, je voudrais en manger jusqu'à la fin de ma vie

\- Content que ça tes plus, voyons si tu vas autant aimer le dessert

\- Parce que y'a un dessert ?!

Penguin regarda Shachi avec étonnement. Bien sûre qu'il y avait un dessert ! Le résidant, mort de honte, baissa la tête, rougit, et se tut. Il avait pour habitude de manger des yaourts en dessert, quand il y en avait dans son frigo bien entendu. Penguin lui servit alors une fôret noir, faite main, il crut mourir.

C'est toi qui a fait ça ? De la cuisson jusqu'au glaçage ?

\- Eh bien oui, qui veux tu que se soit ?

\- Arrête de me juger ! Cuisiner, c'est fatiguant

\- A qui le dis tu, ria Penguin

\- Je suis un peu flemmard sur les bords, le boulot me fatigue tellement que parfois je n'ai même pas la force de mettre des frites dans la friteuse alors je me laisse crever de faim, jusqu'au lendemain pour pouvoir manger dans les distributeurs

\- Tu fais honte à la gastronomie.

\- Je sais, mais que veux tu ? C'est ce qui fait mon charme

\- Mais bien sure, aller goûte moi ça au lieu de dire des bêtises

Shachi se tut et mit une petite bouchée de cette merveilleuse dans sa bouche. Il gémit déjà. La chantilly battut douce mais consistante. Les bouts d'amande étaient croquant, tout comme les morceaux de chocolat qui fondaient. Les cerises étaient juteuses, et le gâteau en lui-même était moelleux.

Épouse moi

Shachi sortit ça tout seul. Biensure Penguin ne le prit pas au sérieux, il pensait d'ailleurs que le résidant s'adresser au gateau plus qu'à lui. Il ria puis débarrassa la table. Il allait faire la vaisselle quand le châtain se proposa.

Mais non tu es mon invité je vais la faire, protesta Penguin

\- Après le dîner que tu m'as préparer, c'est le moins que je puisse faire

\- Mais -

\- Je t'assure que je sais faire la vaisselle, interrompu Shachi en frottant les assiettes, c'est la seule chose que je fais bien chez moi.

\- Très bien si tu insistes

* * *

J'ai fais une découverte effrayante. En fouillant une vieille boite mail, j'ai retrouver plusieurs de mes blogs Skyrock, déjà ça c'était effrayant et génant (excuse moi si tu as 14ans et que tu adores Skyrock, mais tu comprendras dans quelques années et tu rigoleras bien) et j'ai découvert que j'avais écrit cette fanfiction en 2016 ! Elle a 4ans T.T

Je pensais pas qu'elle était aussi vieille... Bref si la review ou mon anedoct claqué t'as plu, tu peux lacher un petit com'


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour la compagnie ! Voici donc le 9e chapitre de cette fanfiction !

Elle s'arrêteras au chapitre 13, mais j'envisage éventuellement une suite, mais pour l'instant c'est pas prévu

Bref, la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'écris une autre fiction, un ZoSan cette fois ci, que j'aurais surement finis d'écrire quand j'aurais publier tout les chapitres de cette fanfiction !

Bref bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9. La bouffe ou le sexe

Shachi avait fini de faire la vaisselle. Il s'essuyait les mains et se demandait ou Penguin avait bien pu passer. Il l'avait sous les yeux, i peine deux secondes. C'était peut-être le fils de David Coperfields. Il sursauta quand il sentis des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sentis ensuite le souffle de Penguin sur son épaule et entendu ses ricanements. Il frémit quand ce dernier l'embrassa dans le cou.

Il se retourna et le regarda. L'ambulancier souriait charnel. Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement puis il déboutonna la combinaison de Shachi avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos.

C'est drôle, j'ai exactement la même combinaison

\- Ah ouais ? fut la seule chose que Shachi réussi à prononcer sans paraître trop exciter

\- Ouais, dans ma chambre, tu veux voir ? Sourit Penguin

\- Oh oui oui !

Penguin lécha le cou de Shachi avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire sauvagement durcir l'infirmier. Biensure une fois arrivait dans les cartiers de l'ambulancier, il n'en avait plus rien a faire de la combinaison. D'ailleurs, celle de Shachi fut bien vite retirer. Et les habits de Penguin la rejoins bien vite.

Je vois que tu es déjà préparer

Penguin avait beau dire ça, lui aussi commençait à durcir. Il léchouilla le torse entier de Shachi pour l'entendre gémir et s'excitait lui aussi. Quand il fut prêt, il se protégea d'une capote lubrifié et embrassa le résidant pour que ne prête pas trop attention à la légère douleur. Il attendit quelques secondes pour voir si le châtain avait mal.

Mais la chaleur que ce dernier dégager de son corps lui indiquât qu'il en voulait plus et tout de suite. Penguin se mit alors à faire de doux et lent mouvement saccadé. Ce qui leur procura à toutes les deux unes sensations intenses qu'ils apprécièrent à leur juste valeur. Cette sensation, qui brûlait à l'intérieur d'eux était excellente.

Cela dura une bonne quinzaine de minute. Mais Shachi gémit de façon à faire comprendre qu'il voulait accélérer les choses. Près à l'orgasme, Penguin se mit à exécution et se poussa à l'extrêmement. Cette sensation qui montait en eux durat quatre minutes avant que l'ambulancier jouisse, peu avant le résidant.

Il se retira et s'allongea près du châtain, tout d'eux reprenaient leur souffle après cette partie de jambe en l'aire bien exécuter.

Wouaw ! C'était géniale ! Tu étais géniale ! Exprima Shachi

\- Tu étais pas mal non plus, alors ? Tu préfère le sexe ou la bouffe avec moi ?

\- C'est inhumain de me posait un dilemme pareille après une telle partie de jambe en l'aire

\- Tu es indésit ? Ria Penguin

\- Oui, totalement, je ne peux pas choisir.

\- J'ai réussi ma soirée alors

Ils s'endormirent paisiblement dans le lit. Tôt le matin, le reveil sonna. Penguin embrassa Shachi et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, jusqu'à qu'il se retourne vers le châtain qui regardait béament le plafond.

On remet ça sous la douche ?

Ni une, ni deux, Shachi se leva en un éclaire et embrassa fougueusement Penguin qui fit couler l'eau. Sous la pluie chaude qui créait beaucoup de buée et de chaleur dans la salle de bain, les deux protagonistes s'embrassaient langoureusement. Le chatain qui avait prit beaucoup de plaisir la première fois, décida de rendre l'appareil. Il commença par délicatement caresser le membre dur de son amant.

Il entreprit des mouvements de vas et viens pour l'excitait. Il finit par se mettre à genoux et léchouilla la tige pour arriver au bout. Il ne le mit pas tout de suite en bouche. Il profita de la douche pour mouiller sa friandise pour ne pas avoir à trop utilisé de salive. Quand Penguin gémit et semblait frustrait de ne pas en avoir plus, Shachi se mit enfin à sucer sa sucette pour se sustenter de la substance de Penguin.

Ce dernier mélangea ses doigts aux cheveux châtain pour pouvoir les tiraillaient, ce qui avait le don d'exciter encore plus l'infirmier, qui une fois son affaire terminée, retourna Penguin pour en commençait une autre. Il pénétra lentement l'ambulancier qui n'avait pas pour habitude d'être celui en dessous. Au rhympte de sa folie, Shachi balança son bassin pour assouvir ses pulsions

Penguin n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de rhympte, sans oublier que c'était toujours lui qui les imposait. Il découvrait aujourd'hui de nouvelles sensations, très loin d'être déplaisante. Son ventre brûlait de plaisir et il n'avait d'autre choix que de gémir, criait son plaisir. Shachi finit par jouir, et une monté d'euphorie traversait le corps entier de Penguin.

On va être en retard pour le taf ! Si je suis en retard, Law va me tuer !

Penguin avait entendu, mais rien n'écoutait. C'était loin d'être volontaire, mais l'euphorie n'était pas encore retombée. Ils finirent par vite se doucher, s'habillaient, et l'ambulancier les conduit jusqu'au boulot. Ce dernier n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que Shachi avait fait... ça. Le châtain se sentait très mal, avait, il fait quelques choses de mal ?

Arrivait au parking de l'hôpital, ils descendirent de la voiture et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'aux ambulances. Shachi se retourna une dernière fois pour dire au revoir à Penguin.

Bon bah à plus alors !

\- Ouais à plus

Penguin ne l'avait même pas regardé dans les yeux. Dépitait, Shachi reprit son chemin jusqu'au service de Law. Ce dernier l'attendait un café à la main, en étudiant le dossier d'un patient.

Ah Shachi ! Tu arrives juste attend, il faudrait que tu me fasses une prise de sang pour la 221, ensuite prépare toi et rejoins moi au bloc, j'ai hâte que tu me racontes ta soirée avec Penguin

\- Très bien...

Shachi ne regarda même pas Law et prit le dossier, en marche pour faire ses taches. Trafalgar fut très surpris. Comment se faisait il que son résidant, son petit protégé, celui qui était toujours enjoué à l'idée de sauver des vies, comment se faisait il qu'il soit aussi... aussi... aussi malheureux ! Le rendez-vous n'avez pas dut très bien se passait.

Il venait à peine d'ouvrir le patient que Shachi venait d'entrée dans le bloc assistait Law. Le châtain était vraiment passionné par le corps humain, et il adorer assistait aux opérations de son mentor pour pouvoir lui posait des milliers de questions sur notre organisme. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas d'humeur à cela.

J'ai fais la prise de sang et déposait tout ça au labo

\- Très bien Shachi, viens par ici admirer l'opération

\- Si vous permettez monsieur, je préfère faire mon travail

\- Viens !

Shachi executa les ordres à contre cœur et se mit de l'autre coté de la table. Il plongea ses yeux dans le corps ouvert du patient, et il était déjà émerveillait, son esprit se vidait peu à peu. Jusqu'à que Law intervienne dans ses pensées.

Raconte moi cette soirée

\- Je suis arrivé en retard mais il ne m'en a pas voulu, ensuite ont a mangé ce qu'il avait cuisiné, Ô si tu savais comme il cuisine bien ! Je n'ai jamais eut aussi bonne saveur dans ma bouche ! C'est comme si les anges avaient eux même cuisiner avec les meilleurs ingrédient du paradis !

\- À ce point ? ria Law, Mais alors pourquoi tu tires cette tête de dix pieds de long ?

\- Je crois que ça à dérapé ce matin...

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ce matin ?

\- C'est pas quelques chose à raconter devant les infirmière de bloc

\- On en parleras après j'ai bientôt finis

* * *

Qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ?

N'oubliez pas la petite review, ça prend deux minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir

Si vous aimez bien ce couple, j'ai écris plusieurs fanfiction sur eux !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour !

On m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup de fautes dans le chapitre 9, effectivement !

Mais si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez passé outre, je vous en remercie, je vais la corriger et le reposter quand même pour les autres les pauvres, je les comprends

Cependant, j'ai fait beaucoup plus d'effort pour ce chapitre. En fait j'avais oublié de corriger le neuf XD il était trois heures du mat' j'étais fatiguée j'ai pas fait gaffe T.T

Mais là, j'ai repassé dessus trois fois donc il ne devrait pas en rester ! Faut savoir que je me fais corriger par Scribbens, merci à cet ordi super, mais du coup, il y a quelques fautes qu'il ne comprend pas. J'avais ma bêta qui est ma pote (donc qui comprend ce que je veux dire quand ça n'a aucun sens), qui me corriger avant, mais maintenant qu'elle est en prépa, elle m'a lâcher, lynché là.

En tout cas merci et bonne lecture

* * *

Perte de Contrôle

Law et Shachi étaient sorties du bloc et ils avaient bien besoin d'un café. Surtout le résidant qui était toujours aussi dépitait. Trafalgar s'impatienter de savoir la suite de cette histoire. Tout en allant chercher leur boisson revigorante, le châtain continué son récit.

Ce matin on est allé sous la douche ensemble, et on a pas fait que se savonner.

\- Je m'en doute bien.

\- Et c'est moi qui ai pris les choses en mains, littéralement

Law pouffa de rire, mais il se retint le plus possible pour que Shachi continue, le onnaissant, subtil comme il est, il allait ne plus rien dire parce qu'il penserait que Trafalgar se moquerait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Continue, dit Law, je t'en pris

\- Et après, c'est moi qui...

\- A prit le dessus ?

\- Oui

\- Quel est le souci ?

\- Je crois que je mis suis mal prit.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Il n'a plus rien dit après ça.

\- En effet, c'est bizarre, passe moi ton café.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Shachi, avant de s'exécutais

\- Pour que j'ai l'aire crédible en lui demandant !

Shachi ne comprit pas. Il tourna la tête vers la direction que prenait Law et vu Penguin. Pris de panique, il hurla sur son supérieur.

Et je me cache avec quoi maintenant ?!

\- Avec ta casquette vert et rose fluo, il a déjà dû te voir à des kilomètres !

Trafalgar, ses deux cafés en mains, allait accoster Penguin.

Oh Penguin ! J'allais justement descendre chez les ambulanciers pour t'offrir ce café !

\- C'est vrai ? Merci, c'est gentil

\- De rien, ça me fait plaisir, comment s'est passer ton rendez-vous avec Shachi?

\- Très bien, pourquoi ? Tu joues les agents doubles ?

\- Non pas du tout, mais ce matin, il avait l'aire dépité, alors je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Dépitais-tu dis ? Mince...

\- Il s'est passé quelques chose ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça !

Law éclatât de rire pendant que Penguin parlait. Shachi se fit tout un film dans sa tête. L'ambulancier parlait de ses pittoresques prouesses sexuelles, et le chirurgien se moquait. Il ne savait plus ou se mettre. Mais en réalité, c'était tout l'inverse.

Il m'a fait découvrir des sensations que je pensais ne jamais ressentir ! C'était extraordinaire.

\- Et lui qui se fait un sang d'encre, Law éclata de rire, il est persuadé qu'il avait mal fait les choses parce que tu n'as rien dit depuis !

\- Oh non le pauvre, s'il savait...

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire, il est juste derrière en train de nous épier

Penguin se mit à marcher vers Shachi, mais ce dernier, persuader d'être en tord, se mit à cavaler, n'importe où, mais loin de la honte qu'il éprouvait.

Il fallait s'y attendre, rétorqua Law en buvant son café, tu iras lui parler plus tard

\- Tu penses qu'il va continuer à m'éviter longtemps ?

\- Surement, tu veux que je lui parle ?

\- Non, je dois le faire, c'est ma faute s'il se sent comme ça

À la fin de la journée, en soirée, Shachi était au shinigami en train de noyer sa peine dans l'alcool. Il pouvait se le permettre puisque demain, il n'était pas de service. Il rentra chez lui pompette, et ne se fit pas prier pour aller dormir. Il était prés à faire la grasse mâtiné, mais la sonnette de sa porte en décida autrement, persuader que c'était Law qui venait le réveiller, il ruminait déjà.

Mais quand il ouvrit la porte, se fit autrement. Il vu Penguin, face à lui. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser, puis il claqua la porte.

Oh aller ! Shachi tes pas sérieux là !

Penguin tambourina contre la porte jusqu'à que son propriétaire réouvre. Ce qu'il fit, honteusement.

Désolé... J'ai paniqué...

\- Ouais, je vois ça ! Je peux entrer ?

\- Oui, vas-y

Penguin entra et regarda courtement la décoration de l'appartement de Shachi, mais il revint vite à son objectif. Parler au résidant.

Ecoute Shachi je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser entendre que ce que tu avais fait hier matin m'avais déplu, au contraire, j'ai beaucoup aimé, tellement que j'en ai perdu la parole, ça ma surpris d'éprouver ça, c'était la premiere fois, la première fois que je ressentais ça et que j'étais en dessous

\- Oh...

\- Excuse moi, ça n'arriveras plus

Penguin attrapa Shachi par les hanches, et l'embrassa passionnément pour se faire excuser. Shachi apprécié ce baisé doux et sincère. Il l'intensifia en caressant la langue de Penguin avec la sienne.

Le châtain repensa à la matinée où il avait pris Penguin sous la douche, c'était bon, si bon. Toutes ses images qui tournaient dans sa tête alors qu'il embrassait l'ambulancier. Son engin se mit à grandir, durcir. Il avait que ça recommence, encore et toujours.

Il balada ses mains sur le corps de Penguin, jusqu'à trouver cette maudite fermeture, qu'il descendit très vite. Il enleva le t-shirt de l'ambulancier puis le plaça contre le mur. Ce dernier gémissait, Shachi était tellement sexy à être si brutale comme ça. Le gentil infirmier n'était plus la, c'était juste l'homme excitait par son amant qu'il avait en face de lui.

Shachi se mit à lécher abondamment le cou de l'ambulancier, à agripper ses fesses, à m'mordillait son oreille. Penguin sentait l'érection de l'infirmier frottait contre sa cuisse, signe qu'il voulait vraiment le prendre maintenant. Le châtain détacha la ceinture de Penguin, et alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement, il attacha l'ambulancier avec l'accessoire qu'il lui avait pris plus tôt.

Les mains liées au-dessus de la tête, Penguin n'eut aucun contrôle quand Shachi le porta et le coucha sur la table qu'il balaya de plus belle pour foutre le bordel par terre, et cela l'excita beaucoup. L'infirmier griffa l'ambulancier qui cria, non de douleur, mais de plaisir. Le châtain se déshabilla au plus vite, et une fois le caleçon enlever, il ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans son partenaire, ce dernier souffrais beaucoup.

Mais il ne s'en rendu même pas compte, il était beaucoup trop excitait. Il était rouge, il avait chaud, et il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à se faire pénétrer de la sorte. De son coté, Shachi n'avait plus contrôle de lui-même, sa tête était vite et ses moindres faits et geste était contrôle par ses pulsions sexuel, plus viril qu'un animal, il était devenu la bête.

Il prit Penguin avait violence, et dans des gémissements partager, ils jouirent ensemble. Leurs semences se mélangeraient dans les draps bleus clair de Shachi.

Le sexe avec toi, c'est géniale !

Shachi ricana et se retourna vers Penguin pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de tomber lourdement sur le matelas pour reprendre son souffle. Puis une idée éclaira son esprit.

Ya une fête foraine ce soir, tu veux qu'on y aille ? À part, si tu ne supportes pas les sensations fortes

\- J'adore les sensations fortes, mais j'ai horreur de ne pas avoir le contrôle.

\- Je n'avais pas cette impression y'a cinq minutes

Penguin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai que d'habitude, ne pas avoir contrôle sur les choses était quelques choses qui m'étaient l'ambulencier en horreur. Mais avec Shachi, c'était différent. Son esprit se perdait, il n'avait plus contrôle sur son corps ou son âme, tout n'était que plaisir autour et à l'intérieur de lui.

C'est pas pareil. Dit simplement Penguin

\- Et pourquoi ? Questionna Shachi

\- Avec toi, c'est diffèrent, je ne peux plus penser, donc je ne peux pas penser que j'ai ça en horreur.

\- C'est une théorie intéressante

Shachi enroula ces bras autour de la fine taille de Penguin, il le rapprocha de son corps et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Après se baiser, l'ambulancier se détacha de l'infirmier pour lui prendre la main et l'emmena avec lui.

Allez viens, c'est à moi de te faire découvrir des sensations fortes !

* * *

Salut ! Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre ? Est ce que vous avez repéré des fautes ? Si y'en a encore beaucoup dites le moi !

Merci !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit

Voici le onzième chapitres des aventures à l'hôpital !

En vous souhaitant une bonne et agréable lecture

* * *

Stupide et Pauvre

Sans savoir où il l'emmena, Shachi suivait l'ambulancier. Cela faisait maintenant vingt bonnes minutes qu'il avait quitté la ville, et qu'il roulait en pleine campagne. Alors l'infirmier aimait beaucoup la conversation qu'il avait, mais il commençait à s'inquiéter sur l'endroit où il allait. Et si Penguin était en réalité un dangereux psychopathe ?! Il s'imaginait déjà arriver dans un endroit sinistre au milieu de nul part sans raison, où son petit ami empailler des animaux et que maintenant, il voulait passer à quelques choses de plus gros.

On est arriver

Penguin descendu de la voiture, et Shachi suivi, toujours méfiant et près à courir à toute vitesse pour fuir. C'est alors qu'il vu un grange, pas très entretenu, comme le terrain derrière d'ailleurs. Une grande piste se dessiner dans le champ, et alors que le résidant chercher le moindre signe de vie, l'ambulancier sortit une vieille voiture de la grange. Il invita alors le châtain à rentrer dedans. Ce qu'il fit.

À l'intérieur, la voiture ne comporter que deux sièges, avec ceinture heureusement. Le véhicule semblait assez léger. À l'extérieur, elle était cabosser un peu partout, la peinture était parti sur la plus part de la surface, et les pneus arrières semblaient plutôt lisse.

Prêt ? Demanda Penguin

\- Ouais, dit Shachi hésitant, on va dire que oui

Penguin fit un démarrage à l'américain ce qu'il colla Shachi à son siège, et par instinct de survie, il tenu à tout ce qu'il pouvait. Crisper, il regardait droit devant lui, en repensant au plus beau moment de sa vie. Et alors que le châtain priait pour son âme, l'ambulancier rouler à toute vitesse en riant à gorge déployer.

Ca ! Ca ! Ca, c'est de la bonne sensation forte !

Penguin disait ça avec une telle conviction, il accéléra encore plus, faisant des dérapages à chaque virage en tournant le volant à fond. Il hurlait de joie ! Il aimait la sensation, l'adrénaline qui montait en lui à chaque fois qu'il évitait de peu le mur vert face à lui. Il avait des spasmes de plaisir, il pourrait jouir de cette sensation.

Une fois qui se lassa de son petit plaisir. Il s'arrêta net et rit de bon cœur, heureux de s'être défoulé de la sorte. Shachi, lui, se tenait la poitrine comme si son cœur allait en sortir. Il sortit de la voiture et s'allongea dans l'herbe. Il regardait le ciel, mais ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de faire danser les nuages en tournant sans cesse.

Est ce que ça va ? Interrogea Penguin inquiet

\- Je crois que j'aurais préféré que tu empailles des animaux !

\- Quoi ? Questionna l'ambulancier, au bord du fou rire

\- Tu aimes le nascar ? Est ce que tu es pauvre et stupide ?

\- J'adore conduire à toute allure ! Quand tes ambulancier tu dois tout de même conduire prudemment, mais ici, je m'en fiche ! Je vais à l'allure que je veux ! Ca me défoule tellement de faire ça !

Penguin s'allongea à coter de Shachi, tout sourire, content de sa journée. Il l'embrassa et lui prit la main. Alors qu'ils reprenaient tous les deux leurs souffles, ils contemplaient les nuages.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus les deux jeunes amants apprenaient à se connaître. La connexion passait vraiment bien entre eux. Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et tout allait bien entre eux. Ils se voyaient souvent, tous les soirs en fait, sauf quand l'un des deux étaient de garde.

Et durant ces chanceuses soirées où ils pouvaient se voir, ils discutaient, passant parfois des nuits entières à débattre sur des sujets tabous de la société, homosexualité, religion, et même les choses les plus déroutantes. D'autres soirs, ils se contentaient de commander japonais et de regarder un bon film. Mais quand leur travail leur permettaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués, ils passaient du coucher du soleil jusqu'à son lever, à faire des galipettes sous la couette.

Un matin, où Penguin avait dormi chez Shachi (c'était souvent comme ça, parce que si le châtain dormait chez le roux, il oubliait les trois-quarts de ses affaires, devant donc repasser chez lui, et arriver en retard, et se faire massacrer par Law, ce qu'il détester par-dessus tout), les deux amants se dirent au revoir sur le parking de l'hôpital. L'ambulancier embrassa son copain avant de lui tendre un café.

Quand est ce que tu as eu le temps de m'acheter un café ce matin ? Demanda le l'infirmier surpris, je ne t'ai pas quitter une seconde !

\- Tu t'ai ENCORE endormi sur la route, alors pendant que tu piquais un sommes, je suis aller t'acheter un café avec une lichette de lait, tu en avais l'aire d'en avoir besoin

\- Mon préféré ! Tu es géniale.

\- Je sais, d'ailleurs, tu feras gaffe t'en as encore au coin de la bouche.

\- De quoi ? Questionna Shachi en essuyant ses lèvres indélicatement

\- De la bave !

\- Je ne bave pas ! s'énerva t il légérement

\- Pendant ton sommeil, tu baves des litres

Penguin eut un sourire taquin avant de quitter son amant. Ce dernier souffla, avant de se rendre compte qu'il allait encore être en retard. Son café à la main, il courra à travers tout l'hôpital, jusqu'enfin arriver devant Law. Essouffler, il posa sa boisson sur la table à sa droite tout en attendant de se faire réprimander. Trafalgar prit le gobelet et le secoua.

Eh touche pas à mon café ! C'est Penguin qui me l'a offert !

\- Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait un drôle de bruit ton café ? rétorqua le chirurgien tout en secouant l'objet en question

\- C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'il y a quelques choses dedans

Law s'interrogea et bu le contenu pour vérifier si ce n'était pas un aliment, comme un morceau de sucre mal dilué ou autres.

Ca a le goût de ferraille, bois

\- Ca va pas ?! Je n'ai pas envie de choper le tétanos !

\- Bois imbécile ! Sinon on ne verra pas ce qu'i l'intérieur

Shachi arracha son café des mains de Law, puis le regarda de travers avant de commencer à avaler plusieurs gorgées son breuvage. Il le bu jusqu'à la dernière goûte, puis quand il reposa le gobelet, ce dernier semblait plus lourd qu'un simple bout de plastique vide. L'infirmier se remit de ces émotions, entre deux rots, et le brun ténébreux ouvrit pour découvre une clef. Il attrapa une serviette et prit l'objet en question pour le remettre à son ami.

Voilà la cause de ton café goût ferraille

\- Ou de ma mort au tétanos

\- Tu m'as dit que c'était Penguin qui te l'avait offert ?

\- Ouais, et il va avoir de mes nouvelles ! C'est pas sa meilleure blague, dit il en envoyant un message à son copain

\- Parce que tu penses qu'il a mis une clef dans ton café pour qu'il ait un goût de métal et donc te faire une blague ?

\- Bah oui, sinon, pourquoi d'autre ?

Law souffla et ordonna à son résidant de le suivre pour commencer la journée. Ils commençaient par une opération simple et classique.

Pourquoi tu penses qu'il a mis une clef dans mon café ? demanda Shachi

\- Est ce que tu connais le cliché des demandes en mariage ?

\- Table dans un resto beaucoup trop chère, costard cravate, le gars se met à genou et sort des conneries du genre "tu es comme une bouffée d'air" et demande la madame en mariage qui fond en larme avec tout le resto qui applaudis, c'est ça ?

\- Précisément, et tu vois les demandes en mariage cliché et ringardes qui tourne mal ?

\- Toujours dans un resto, mais cette fois-ci, la bague est cachée dans une coupe de champagne ou une part- Oh putain !

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Penguin me fait une demande en mariage ?! hurla l'infirmier

\- Avec une clef ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que tu en avais l'aire... Décidément, c'est l'inverse

\- Bah, vas-y Sherlock explique moi !

\- Eh bien figure toi mon chère Watson que les clefs ouvres les serrures

\- Wouaw vous avez appris ça dans votre bac plus douze ?

\- Oui, et aussi étonnant que ce soit, les portes ont des serrures, et les appartements ont des portes, et les gens vivent dans des appartements, et certains de ces gens sont en couple avec d'autres gens, tu saisis ?

* * *

Est ce que Shachi va saisir l'explication de Law ou pas ?!

Decouvrez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre !


	12. Chapter 12

Previously on Breaki-... On : Tant qu'il y aura des comptoirs, on aura des héros !

After have- non on va la faire en vf.

Après avoir découverte une clef dans son café offert par Penguin grâce à l'aide de Law, Shachi pense que Penguin veut l'épouser :

\- Penguin me fait une demande en mariage ?! hurla l'infirmier

\- Avec une clef ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais plus intelligent que tu en avais l'aire... Décidément, c'est l'inverse

\- Bah, vas-y Sherlock explique moi !

\- Eh bien figure toi mon chère Watson que les clefs ouvres les serrures

\- Wouaw vous avez appris ça dans votre bac plus douze ?

\- Oui, et aussi étonnant que ce soit, les portes ont des serrures, et les appartements ont des portes, et les gens vivent dans des appartements, et certains de ces gens sont en couple avec d'autres gens, tu saisis ?

Shachi parviendra t'il à découvrir la vérité ?!

La suite, tout de suite !

* * *

Veux tu habiter avec moi pour le meilleur et le pire ?

Penguin avait une petite boule au ventre depuis qu'il avait donné à Shachi son café. Ce qui était le plus dur dans cette histoire, c'était d'attendre. Avec toutes ses heures qui passaient, l'ambulancier avait le temps de s'inventer plusieurs scénarios, et la plus part tournaient mal. Il essayer de se rassurer en se disant que le gobelet était assez grand, et qu'il mettrait du temps à le boire, mais vers dix heures, il devait l'avoir fini.

Alors il se rassurait en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas compris, pourquoi avait il mit une clef dans son café ? Il pourrait aborder la question ce soir, devant un bon dîner. Seulement, il était avec Law, qui était très observateur, et lui, il comprendrait du premier coup. Il n'avait jamais rencontré un gars aussi intelligent que lui.

Decidement, il avait très peur de la reaction du châtain. Vers midi, à l'heure de sa pause, il regarda enfin son téléphone pour voir si Shachi lui avait envoyé des messages. Effectivement, il en avait deux.

Shachi message : Ah ah tu te crois drôle à mettre de la ferraille dans mon café ? Si je meurs du tétanos, je reviendrai te hanter.

Shachi message : Oh... Je viens de comprendre. Enfin, Law m'a beaucoup aidé. C'est envisageable. Je pense qu'on devrait en parler ce soir, on mangera Thaî ça te va ?

Penguin avait trop peur. Il ne préféra rien répondre. Il se doutait que Shachi ne lui dirait pas oui en hurlant de joie, mais là, il avait l'aire de dire "non, je ne veux pas habiter avec toi, mais j'ne suis pas assez pute pour te répondre par message, alors je te le dirais devant un bon repas, pour que tu puisses te consoler de mon refus avec de la bouffe". La boule à son ventre grandissait.

Quand le soir venu, Penguin attendait Shachi devant sa voiture. Il ne s'arrêta pas de faire les cent pas en attendant le châtain. Qui était sûrement en retard. ENCORE. Si en temps normal l'ambulancier avait prit l'habitude d'attendre son amant, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas pareil. Il n'expliquait pas son retard par un simple étourdissement, mais pour un aller simple vers le Mexique. Il devait préférer vivre dans un pays étranger qu'avec lui.

Shachi arriva enfin en se fondant en mille excuses. Ils s'embrassaient rapidement par habitude et entraient dans la voiture où Penguin conduisait. Un blanc s'installa entre eux comblé par la musique. Cela n'avait rien de gênant, car c'était souvent comme ça. Le châtain adoré chanter en voiture pour faire passer le trajet plus vite. Mais là, il ne faisait pas entendre sa voix de crécelle. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le livreur arriva. Pile quand il avait fini de se changer pour une tenue plus confortable. Ils se mirent à table, et le résidant semblait chercher ses mots.

En ce qui concerne, enfin tu sais, bah euh... bagaya Shachi

\- Attend attend, j'te propose un petit truc

\- Oui en l'occurrence tu me proposes un truc là, mais pas forcément petit

\- Laisse moi finir, on a qu'a faire comme si c'était un entretien d'embauche, je te présente mon plan, tu me poses des questions aux quels je repond, et à la fin tu me dis si tu es d'accord ou pas

Enjoué par l'idée, Shachi accepta.

Bonjour monsieur Penguin, j'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez que nous emménagions ensemble ?

\- Oui c'est bien cela

\- Eh bien j'écoute votre plan

\- Alors voilà, cela fait six mois que nous avons entamer notre relation qui marche très bien selon moi, je souhaiterais passait au stade suivant pour avancer et ne pas stagner. Cela passera par la location d'un appartement à nos deux noms. Rien de plus rien de moins

\- Quels sont vos arguments ? Je veux dire, pourquoi ne pas rester comme ça ?

\- Eh bien d'abord parce que je pense que comme dans toute relation, il faut avancer, pourquoi pas maintenant ? Nous passons toutes nos nuits ensemble, je suis la plupart du temps chez vous, nous allons au boulot ensemble, cela nous permettrait de payer un loyer moins chère, sans oublier que les trois-quarts de mes affaires sont chez vous. Vous vous plaignez souvent que je vous manque, ça serait la solution. Puis sans nous mentir, on vit quasiment ensemble

\- Je dois avouer que vous avez des arguments qui pèsent, mais vous comprendrez qu'il me faut un temps de réflexion.

\- Oui je le conçois

\- Je vous remercie de votre coopération, je vous recontacterez

Une fois leurs jeux de rôles finit, ils dégustaient leur plat. Ils finirent devant la télé, dans les bras de l'autre. Shachi s'endormit une fois de plus la bouche entre ouverte, avec un peu de bave aux coins des lèvres. Penguin ne le trouvait plus que mignon dans ces moments-là.

Seulement après quelques jours, l'ambulancier attendait toujours une réponse. Il se doutait que le châtain mette quelque temps à répondre, mais pas plus de cinq jours ! Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines... Deux semaines que Penguin désespéré de plus en plus a l'idée d'enmenager avec son petit ami. Si ça continuer, la clef serait rouiller quand il répondrait !

Un jour où Shachi était de conger, mais pas Penguin, ce dernier se rendait à l'étage de trauma. C'est souvent là que le grand Trafalgar Law rodait, aimant les cas inattendu. Une fois qu'il réussit à mettre la main sur lui, il lui demanda de partager le repas du midi avec lui, ce que le chirurgien accepta, sentant bien qu'il était plus question de parler du résidant que de manger en discutant.

Il ne t'as toujours pas donner des réponses ? questionna Law

\- Non toujours pas... Répondit l'ambulancier.

\- C'est vrai que deux semaines ça commence à faire long

\- J'ai essayé pourtant de lui faire passer des messages, mais on dirait qu'il ne les comprend pas

\- Ou alors il est très bon acteur et il fait semblant.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est aussi tétanisé, je veux juste une réponse ! S'il n'est pas encore prêt, je comprendrai

\- Tu sais, ça n'a jamais était facile les intercations social pour Shachi

\- Comment ça ?

\- La famille de Shachi n'était pas très LGBT, alors il a mit du temps à s'accepter, avec ces complexes en plus, il n'a pas eut d'ami en primaire, quand il est arriver au lycée, il avait si peur qu'on découvre son secret, qu'il ne parlait à personne non plus, il n'a donc jamais vraiment eut d'ami

\- D'accord, mais je sais qu'il est gay et je l'accepte, pourquoi une telle peur de l'engagement ?

\- Il a peur de te décevoir, comme il a déçu sa famille, si ça va trop vite entre vous, il va paniquer, d'un autre coté, je suis persuadé qu'il serait ravi de vivre avec toi

\- Comment je fais pour qu'il accepte alors ?

\- Prends-le par les sentiments.

\- Comment ?

\- En lui montrant que vous êtes complémentaire

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Quel est l'activité préféré de Shachi ?

\- Manger

\- Quel est ton activité préféré ?

\- Cuisiner..

\- Tu as ta solution.

\- Demain, il aura le repas de sa vie

Après son repas avec Law, Penguin réfléchit intensément au repas qu'il allait lui faire. Il lui préparerais un poulet avec des pommes de terre avec une tarte aux pommes comme désert. La, il serait obligé de lui dire oui. Pour la réalisation de son projet, il se pressa de faire les courses et d'acheter les meilleurs aliments possibles.

* * *

WOUAW ! Incroyable ! Il va lui faire un poulet patate ?! (ne jugez pas ma pauvre culture alimentaire, j'ai pas eu de meilleur idée de plat)


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour bonsoir et bonne nuit

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Et oui, ranger vos mouchoirs, tout va bien se passer.

J'ai plusieurs chose à dire, mais je pense que comme la plus part des gens (j'en sais rien je prend que moi en exemple) vous lisez pas très souvent le début et plus la fin.

Si c'est le cas inverse, n'oublier pas de lire la fin j'ai des choses "importantes" à dire. Ouais "importante", ça va pas changer la France mais ça peut vous interressez, sur ceux, bonne lecture.

* * *

Repas

Shachi rentrait chez lui. Il avait donné une clef à Penguin autre fois, au cas où pour s'il se réveillait en retard ou autre. Quand il arriva dans le hall de son bâtiment, il sentit une délicieuse odeur de cuisine. À coup sur c'était encore la mamie au-dessous de chez lui. Seulement, quand il arriva à son étage, l'odeur était encore là. C'était plaisant, mais étrange. En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, l'odeur devint plus fort et plus vif.

Il en gémit presque. Il posa toutes ses affaires par terre sans y prêter attention et se dirigea instinctivement vers ce qui l'alléchait. Il s'assit à table pour découvrir un plat immense de poulet trempé dans son jus avec des pommes de terre. Penguin fit enfin son apparition, en s'essuyant les mains dans son torchon. Il lui sourit, mais pas comme d'habitude. C'était un sourire mal saint. La mouche était prise dans les fils de l'araigné.

en quel honneur se dîner ?

\- Parce que tu es tout simplement trop mignon

Shachi ne réfléchit même pas et s'engrouffra le nez dans la nourriture. C'était excellent. Il en avait les larmes aux yeux. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas que pour le délice du repas, mais aussi parce que ce plat, c'était un peu comme une révélation. Penguin était si gentil avec lui, si attentionné. Il se rappelait tous ses bons moments en six mois. Il essuya ses larmes sous ses lunettes et se leva en prenant l'ambulancier dans ses bras. Loin de s'imaginer qu'un poulet patate lui ferait un tel effet, le roux se posa certaines questions.

Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Shachi ?

\- Je t'aime !

C'était la première fois que l'un des deux disait ça à l'autre. Sincèrement, Shachi lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il cuisiner bien. Penguin se demandait d'ailleurs si ça n'avait pas rapport avec son poulet. Mais c'était quand même execsif si ce n'était que pour un repas !

Je veux vivre avec toi

Soit c'était le meilleur poulet de l'univers, soit Shachi se rendait enfin compte de ce qu'il voulait. Penguin frotta le dos de son amoureux pour qu'il se calme et lui caressa ses cheveux longs. Il se détacha pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Moi aussi je t'aime, mais il faut pas se mettre dans un tel état pour un poulet ! dit Penguin en plaisantant

Shachi lâcha un rire nerveux et ils se remirent à table. Une semaine plus tard, Law reçu un message de son ami l'infirmier.

Shachi message : Law ! T'es libre dimanche ? Faut que tu m'aides à déménager !

Law message : Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Vous allez vivre où ?

Shachi message : après une longue rechercher dans toute la ville, chez Penguin

Law message : Vous vous êtes pas foulé, bon je t'aiderais à porter tout ton bordel.

Shachi message : Yes merci !

Mais une chose bien tragique allait arriver pour le pauvre résidant. Il devait déménager, et donc devait prendre ses meubles, les déplacer, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis son emménagement. Shachi, bordélique reconnu, avait à sa droite de son sommier, qui était coller contre son mur, ce qu'il appelait " les limbes de l'enfer ". Quand le châtain était dans son lit, où je vous le rappele, dormait, mangeait, coucher, et toute autre activité, il lancer ses déchets à sa droite.

Au moment de ranger ses affaires, il laissa le pire en dernier. Déjà que ranger le reste de son appartement était une tel épreuve qu'il avait préféré la faire seul, non seulement pour ne pas infliger ça à son amant, mais aussi pour qu'il ne le quitte pas. Un masque sur le visage, les cheveux attacher, et des gants aux mains, il déplacer son lit. Il crut mourir.

Du papier toilette, des pot de yaourt, des araignées et leurs toiles, des peaux de banane, des sous-vêtements usager, bouteille d'eau par milliers, capote pleine de sperme. De quoi faire s'évanouir Law. Il hurla de dégoût, puis, péniblement, commença sa tache. Après avoir tout mit dans un sac-poubelle, passer milles et un produit pour récurer, s'être débarasser des larves et des cafards mutant, il tomba de fatigue. Comment allait - il fait pour vivre avec Penguin sans que ce dernier le chasse ?

C'était la question du jour. Le dimanche matin, Law était devant la porte de Shachi pile à l'heure, près à tout déplacer. Bien plus efficace que le résidant, grâce à lui, ils finirent rapidement. Penguin les attendaient des bières fraiches à la main. Alors que le châtain se laissait tomber sur le canapé, Law ota son sweat, laissant découvrir des épaules musclé, et un débardeur tremper de sueur.

Penguin tout autant que Shachi, se mirent à baver. Quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils mater tout deux le chirurgien sexy, ils ne se regardèrent pas de travers, mais rigolèrent ensemble. Couple étrange, mais pourquoi pas. Law revint, et ils burent toutes les trois unes bières bien méritées.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Shachi défit ses cartons, et s'installer tranquillement dans son nouvel appartement qu'il partageait avec son copain. Tout semblait porter pour le mieux.

* * *

HEHOOOOOOOO !

C'est bon j'ai capter votre intention ? Parfait. Lisez ces quelques lignes ça peut vous interressez. (ça va être un peu long mais ça va, donc lisez au cas ou, svp, bisous bisous)

C'était donc le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Sachez qu'il est possible que j'écrive une suite. Mais alors on en ai encore loin, je pense le faire que si vous le demandez. Alors comme vous voulez au final.

Sinon ! C'était une vieille fic, donc pas ma meilleure ! Elle a quatre ans. Je tiens à le dire au cas où, si vous vous dites "c'était cool mais en plus" aller en lire des plus ressente ! Enfin comme vous voulez hein mais voilà. Après c'est pas forcement marque celle que j'ai écrites y'a longtemps ou pas. Au pire si ça vous interesse demandez moi ça ira plus vite.

Sinon, pour les fans de Shachi x Penguin, j'ai écris d'autres ShaGuin, donc aller les voir si ça vous interesse, je pense notament à "le corps et l'ame", que j'ai adorer écrire. En plus j'écris une suite ! Donc c'est le moment de la lire ! Comme ça vous serez à jour pour la suite.

Sinon, (oui encore un sinon), tout le monde est plutôt fan de ZoSan non ? Parce que la prochaine que je vais publier c'est un Zoro x Sanji ! Et elle est franchement cool ! Je compte sur vous pour la lire

Bref, voilà ! Ceux qui ont mal aux yeux pour l'orthographe, no inquietude, je suis entrain de communiquer avec une madame pour qu'elle devienne ma beta, sinon mon ancienne est bientôt en vacance et pourra assurer son rôle pour les vacances.

Je vous laisse enfin tranquille, bisous !


End file.
